The Blood of Olympus
by A Stich In Time
Summary: The seven are heading to Greece to defeat Gaea on the Argo II. Percy and Annabeth grow closer but their still haunted by their experience in Tartarus, Leo consumes himself with trying to find Calypso, Frazel and Jasper continues and Nico and Reyna make their way to Camp Half-Blood
1. Chapter I

****Disclaimer** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series Rick Riordan does.**

**Hello everyone, I'm A Stich In Time. This is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. The story is my spin on the blood of Olympus, it takes place on the Argo II while the Seven and Nico head to Greece to defeat Gaea. Percy and Annabeth just escaped Tartarus and are coping with their experience while Leo concentrates on finding Calypso. **

**Chapter I**

**Percy's POV**

Looking out over the Mediterranean you could almost think that nothing had ever happened in the pas few days. But that would be an understatement, a huge understatement. In a normal week teenagers don't fall into Tartarus and leave a friend behind to face the wrath of a god. In a normal day, teenagers fight with parents, not giants. But then again, when did I ever say I was normal?

I look over at Annabeth and pull her into a hug. "We'll get through this, I promise." I whisper into her ear. She nods her head against my shoulder and I hold her tighter. Someone clears their throat behind us and I turn to see Jason standing there.

"We need you guys downstairs." He says motioning the stairs with his thumb. I take Annabeths hand in mine and nod.

"OK man." I say walking towards the steps heading to the dining room. I open the door and walk in. the room falls silent when everyone sees us, even coach Hedge stays quiet. I pull a chair out for Annabeth and we sit down.

Hazel breaks the silence, "So, what do we do now?" she asks me. I shrug, looking at everyone; I lace my fingers in Annabeths and look at her. She nods, "I guess we tell you what happened."

**Leo's POV**

After Annabeth finishes the story she looks down. A lone tear dribbles down her face. I look at everyone and see black faces, except Hazels, tears stream down her face and Frank rubs her back murmuring to her that it would be fine.

Hazel gets up and walks away and Frank follows her. Piper gets up and grabs two bowls and uses the cornucopia to fill them with steamy soup. She sets them in front of Percy and Annabeth and gives them spoons. They don't touch the food so Piper uses her charmspeak to make them eat.

After a while I finally get up and go outside. Taking the controls from Festus and look out over the horizon. Seeing the sun rising in the distance reminded me of Calypso's island, then reminding me of her. I swore that I would get her off the island and I will, I will find a way to get back to her and bring her back with us.

After a few hours I gave the controls back to Festus and walked down to my cabin. On my way down I saw Jason walking down the hall in armor, probably going on the next watch. He nodded to me and continued on his way.

Once in my cabin I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling slowly drifting into sleep.

_Instead of being in my room I find myself in a dark cavern. Someone walks in and I turn to see Pasiphäe walking in, her dress in taters. She walks to the center of the cavern and stands there._

"_Pasiphäe you have failed me." The sleepy voice of Gaea says thorough the cavern. Pasiphäe stands tall, she doesn't cringe away at the sound of Gaeas voice. "I instructed you to bring me back two of the seven yet you fail to accomplish this simple task."_

"_I will not fail you again Lady Gaea." Pasiphäe said turning and leaving the cavern. Once she was gone the cavern rumbled and dust rained down from the ceiling._

"_As for you, little visitor, your love Calypso is beyond even the gods reaches now." She said with a laugh. And image appeared in front of Leo and he saw something that chilled him to the bone. In a very small cage, Calypso lay unconscious; her hair sticking out everywhere, her skin covered in cuts and bruises. I started to scream her name as I faded away, Gaea laughing in the background._

"Leo… Leooo." I slowly open my eyes seeing Percy above me. His hair was damp and he looked as pale as Nico, his face sunken in and bags under his eyes.

"Dude. Yoohoo… Wake up!" He says giving me a shake. I grumble and sit up rubbing my eyes and looking at him. I stand up and grab my jacket a pull it on.

"Why did you wake me up?" I ask him as we walk out of the room. He turns to me and looks me in the eye.

"Because you were screaming and yelling Calypso." He said giving me an unhappy look and crossing his arms. _Oops…_

**Annabeth's POV**

Walking into my room I sit down on my bed. I look over at my desk where Daedalus' laptop used to sit. I sigh looking at the hook on my wall where my invisibility cap was and the sheath where my knife should be.

I lie down and hit something hard. I spin around and see a large flat box. I pull it over and see Hermes Express stamped on the flaps. I pull the tape off and dig past the packaging peanuts. My hand hits something that feels like fabric and I pull it out. What I see makes my mouth fall open; it's the backpack that I lost back in Rome when Percy and me fell into Tartarus.

Excitement flows through me and I dig deeper into the box. After a minute I look at everything that lies on my bed. Everything I lost sits there in perfect condition. I sit down on the floor and stare tears of joy soaking into my shirt. I look up and whisper thank you to my mom. I put on my invisibility hat and look in the mirror. It worked! Next I grabbed the laptop and turned it on, leaving it on screen saver. Then last but not least I reattached my sheath and put my bronze dagger in it.

Whipping off the tears I get up and leave the cabin walking upstairs and standing on the deck. I smiled for the first time in a while and sat down on the deck soaking in the heat.


	2. Chapter II

****Disclaimer** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus series Rick Riordan does.**

**Sorry for the delay, I haven't had time to wright much and now I realize that my previous chapter that I assumed would be long and is the most ive written in a while was actually extremely short, so here I go… **

**Chapter II**

**Percy's POV**

"How do you know about her?" I say harshly, shaking my head and looking at Leo. How could he have met her, she would have left the island after I asked Zeus to let her go. Unless he didn't… what if her decided not to let her go after she supported the Titans in the first war, but that was so long ago and she's different now, how could he do that.

Leo looked at me. "I could say the same about you." He said narrowing his eyes and looking at me distastefully. I looked down at the ground and sighed. Leo just stood there and waited.

After the pause I turn and lean against the wall. "I met her two years ago when Annabeth and I were on a quest in the Labyrinth. We had to go to Mt. Saint Helens to help your dad and the volcano exploded when the monsters that were using it try to fry me alive in the lava. After I was shot out, I woke up on Calypsos Island and was there for a week. That how I know her." I said resting my head on the wall and closing my eyes.

He nodded and told me how he had been sent there by Khione and met her. "Is she alright?" I asked looking over at him. He nods and leans against the wall too.

"She should have been gone by now, I asked Zeus to set her free after the Titan War." I say standing back up and running a hand through my hair. "Anyways I have to go find Annabeth." I say, turning, and walking towards the steps and going to the main deck to see her.

Blonde hair gleaming against her now pale skin, I find her leaning against the mizzenmast. I drop down beside her and lean my head on the mast, grabbing her hand and closing my eyes.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She says giving my hand a squeeze and laying her head on my shoulder. "Hey Wise Girl."

**Leo's POV **

After Percy left I stood there in the hallway for a while thinking about Calypso and how sad she was when I left. Walking into the engine room I start checking all the pistons and valves, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with them and checking everything else.

Once I had finally finished I collapsed on the floor and sat there, not noticing the door opening and seeing Piper walk in. She looked around and spotted me and walked over.

"There you are Leo! I've been looking for you everywhere; we received an Iris message from Camp. The Romans are advancing and Chiron said that they are preparing for an attack. I thought you should know." She said knelling down and looking at me. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at me.

"Nothing's wrong Piper, I checked the engine and everything is in working order." I say cheerfully, standing up and brushing off my pants and walking out of the room. I turn the corner and walk into my dorm, thinking about camp and how Octavian was waiting to attack.

I looked at the ceiling and studied the patterns that my lamp cast along it. Looking over at my night table I grab some wire and start fiddling with it, twisting and cutting it until I had finally realized I was making a wind up dragon. I sighed and set it down, laying back but not daring to sleep.

**Nicos POV**

After Shadow traveling from Greece to Spain, I collapsed to the ground, shrugging off the rope that held the Athena Parthenos to me. I looked over at Reyna. Her face was white and she sat as far away from me without seeming rude as she could. As per usual.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was just after noon and crawled into the shade the forty-foot statue cast laying on its side. I took off my jacket and turned. Pulling it over my head too keep the light out.

"I'm going to take a nap then I'll watch while you take one and we will jump to India next." I say loudly so that she hears. I hear a mumble of what I think is a yes and drift into unconsciousness.

_Looking out onto the Field of Punishment is a sight I know all to well. My body is slowly pulled to my dad's palace and I drift inside. Hades sits on his throne but slumps with exhaustion. His form flickers from Greek to Roman and its hard to tell who he is. _

"_Hello little ghost king, does it pain you to see your father in such pain, such distress?" a sleepy voice asks with a chuckle that sounds like someone spreading earth over something. I turn in slow motion to see where the voice is coming from and see a woman dressed in a chiton with eyes half open. Gaea's form was almost solid but she still looked a bit like wet clay._

_I try to open my mouth to speak but nothing happens. I feel wind against my face as I am slowly pushed out of the throne room and outside. I dig my heels into the ground but they wont move. I glide towards the place I swore I would never go again and pick up speed. _

_I hear laughter behind me and look forwards. I'm only a few meters from the pit. My heart starts quickening and I panic trying to move. I look back and she Gaea smiling behind me and just as I look forward I slip into the darkness of the pit._

I wake up to see Reyna looking at me a taping my shoulder. I roll out from under the statue. Sitting up I grab my sword and straiten up. After stretching I look over a Reyna.

"Any monsters?" I ask as she sits down and rolls under the statue. She shakes her head and turns away. I sit down and look out at the field we stopped in. Charred ground surrounds us for miles and there are no trees. I look over the statue to see in the other direction but it's the same thing.

After two hours of nothing happening I wake Reyna up and put the straps on my shoulders. I take her hand and look at her.

"I'm ready." She says and we jump into the shadow underneath us, the world melting into darkness.

**Sorry for the short chapters. I'm not very good at writing so this is all I've got. Please review and feel free to PM me questions.**

**~A Stich In Time 3**


End file.
